


To Late To Start

by Loves_one_marshmallow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_one_marshmallow/pseuds/Loves_one_marshmallow
Summary: This is something random I worked up in my creative writing class





	To Late To Start

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing to really look for in this story. It’s short and sweet and it’s just me working on two new ocs

Clack  
Clack  
Clack

The sound of talons hitting the stone floor. The dragon they belonged to was moving fast, but was he fast enough? He prayed that he was. If he wasn’t.. the consequences of being late were dire. 

Heavy breathing. It rattled through his chest. Heaving and causing his sides to ache. His lungs burned. And he stopped. 

No  
No

It couldn’t be. He’d tried so hard. He had…  
But he hadn’t done enough. His love was still dead. Despite all he’d done to be there. To be on time. He wasn’t. Despite trying so hard. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. 

He was alone again. As he always was  
The darkness was his only company. It fit. His name meant darkness, so the lack of light was his only company.   
It fit  
Since he was the reason his love was dead   
He’d not been attentive enough. Hadn’t given enough.   
All his love had done was give and give to him. Sacrificed so much   
And now. Their life, and love was over


End file.
